


oh...oh

by stenbroughfilms



Category: IT, It2017 - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Teens, gays, otp, strangerthings3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbroughfilms/pseuds/stenbroughfilms
Summary: robin and steve’s conversation but with it and stenbrough instead.





	oh...oh

**Author's Note:**

> i can not write for shit but i love robins coming out so i’m doing that here.
> 
> english isn’t my first language but i’ll try and keep spelling mistakes to a minimal

“Listen to me, Bev, It shocked me to my core, but I like you, I really like you, but i’m not like your other friends and i’m not like Ben Hanscom.” Stan said, slowly, a little too slow for his liking, but he didn’t know how to say it, at least he was making an attempt.

Bev slightly scoffed, “Stan that’s exactly why i like you.” 

Stan sighed, “Do you remember what i said about english class? About me being jealous and like obsessed?” 

“Yeah.”

“It isn’t because I had a crush on you, it’s because.....he wouldn’t stop staring at you.”

Bev looked at him confused, “Mr. Har?” 

Stan froze a little for a second, “Bill...Denbrough.”

Bev raised her eyebrow, still confused.

“I wanted him to look at me, but...he couldn’t pull his eyes away from you and your stupid hair.” 

Stan paused, “And i didn’t understand because you’d get bagel crumbs all over the floor, you asked dumb questions, and you were a douchbag. and you didn’t even like him and i....would go home and scream into my pillow.”

“But Bill Denbrough is a boy?” 

“Bev...”

“Yeah?” 

Stan gave her almost a knowing look, hoping she’d get it.

“Oh...”

“Oh.”

“Holy shit,” Bev said, sitting back more.

“Yeah, holy shit.” Stan repeated shrugging his shoulders.

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Stan broke it, “Bev, did you od over there?” 

“No I just uh....just thinking.”

“Okay,” Stan mumbled, playing with his ear, one of his habits when he got nervous. 

“I mean yeah, Bill Denbrough you know he’s cute and all but, i mean he’s a total dud.” Bev, replied finally looking at Stan.

“He is not.”

“Yes he is, he wants to be like a singer he wants to move to like Nashville or some shit.”

“He has dreams.”

“He can’t even hold a tune, he’s practically tone deaf. Have you heard him?”

Stan laughed a little before Bev continued, “All the time,” she said as she sung as bad as possible, Stan barely understood a word she sung.

“He does not sound like that,” Stan laughed again. 

“He sounds exactly like-“

“He does no-“

“That’s a great impression of him.”

“You sound like a muppet,” said Stan.

“HE sounds like a muppet, he sounds like a muppet giving birth,” Bev laughed and Stan joined her.

Bev started doing the bad impression again and Stan joined in, laughing.

“Exactly!” Bev said as they both broke out laughing.

Stan felt happy, he felt like he belonged, like he wasn’t a freak. 

Stan broke the laughter by mumbling, “I think i’m in love with him.”

Bev laughed a little, “You’re in love with a muppet.”

Stan laughed as he kicked her in the leg.

He was happy.


End file.
